Spin the Acorn
by Papayas Say That's Kooky
Summary: A little idea I got from NinjaMan waves hi Anyway, the hams play spin the acorn...I'm sure you can guess what that is. Love emerges etc...ODD COUPLES! I'M SOO SERIOUS! THESE COUPLES ARE WEIRD!


            Putt, putt, putt, whooooooof.

            Sparkle parked her stealthy blue Viper next to Howdy's pick-up truck.  She climbed out and headed inside the Clubhouse.

            "Hamha!" she exclaimed to the hams in the room and Boss waved at her. 

            "Hey, Sparkle!  What's up?" he asked and Sparkle shrugged.   

            "Nothin'.  Hey, have you tried out the cars Panda built?  They're spectacular!"  she said and Boss nodded.  

            "Yeah, pretty cool!"

            Panda had recently built cars for all the ham-hams and it was an easier way of getting around, though they did still walk.  

            As another new addition, Sparkle had recently joined the Clubhouse.  She was much kinder now and was not a snot.  Hannah had joined, too.

            The superstar plopped down beside Boss and Dexter and leaned over the head-ham's shoulder.

            "Whatcha looking at?" she asked.

            "The game chart.  Let's see, today's person who gets to pick the game is…oh man!  Blash-T!  It's Stan!" Boss exclaimed angrily.

            At this, all the hams in the Clubhouse fell over except for Stan.  He raised his hands in the air and did a victory dance.  Sandy smacked upside the head with her ribbon.

            "OK, bro, like, what do you wanna play?" she snarled angrily and Stan's eyes gleamed. 

            "Let's see…how about Spin the Acorn!"  he exclaimed and Sandy grumbled some incoherent words under her breath.  

            The ham-ham sat in a circle, holding their breath.  Stan's games usually erupted into fights.  Stan cleared his throat.

            "Ok, dudes and dudettes, the rules are as follows.  You spin the acorn and whoever you land on you have to give 'em a truth or dare."  As he ended, Stan produced an acorn from behind his back.

            "Hamtaro, dude, you can go first!"  He handed the acorn to Hamtaro and the orange and white hamster spun it; it landed on Boss.

            "Hm…let's see…I dare you, Boss, to walk around like a chicken while singing 'I'm a little teapot.'" Hamtaro said and Boss flushed.  He reluctantly got up.

            "I'm a little teapot, short and stout…" Boss began and when he ended the hamsters were clutching their sides, tears of mirth running down their cheeks.

            "Ah ha ha, Ok, your turn!"  Hamtaro exclaimed and the hams' laughter subsided. 

            The next three turns were dares that were rather ridiculous, such as acting like a monkey or having Sandy act like Stan.

            Then, trouble brewed.

            Cappy had just finished his turn and it was Sandy's turn.  It landed on Dexter.  

            "Hm…oh!" she exclaimed, a mischievous look on her face.  "Dexter…I dare you to kiss Pashmina!"

            There was a silence that was as heavy as wet wool.  Dexter and Pashmina both flushed and Dexter leaned forward.

            "NO!  I CAN'T TAKE IT!" two voiced shouted.  Howdy was up on his paws, fists clenched in rage.

            Dexter did not look surprised and Howdy was about to jump when Pashmina spoke up.

            "It's just a dare, Howdy.  Don't be so immature!" she exclaimed and the jealous hamster sat down, face flushed.

            Dexter gave Pashmina a peck on the cheek, much to Howdy's hatred, and turned away flushing.

            Yet there was something in Pashmina's eyes.  A longing.  Sparkle noticed and asked.

            "Well," began the pink-loving hamster.  "I need to tell Stan, Howdy, and Dexter something.  I do not love either of you.  My heart is with another hamster."  
            Stan shrugged and Howdy looked stunned, but Dexter was only slightly fazed.  There was a sigh of relief from one ham, but it went unnoticed.

            "Well, who do you love, Precious-mina?" asked a miserable Howdy.  Pashmina flushed.

            "Boss," she murmured.  There was a gasp and Boss leapt up in delight.

            "Pashmina…" he said and she knew this meant he returned her love.  Pashmina got up and sat down beside her crush and he kissed her lightly on the forehead.  Howdy sighed and looked down, very upset at losing his "Precious-mina."  

            Dexter, however, was not and this puzzled the rest of the hams, but they did not ask, afraid of another outburst.

            Dexter took the acorn and spun it and it landed on Snoozer!

            "Is he playing?" asked Cappy, looking at Snoozer with wonder.  Snoozer gave a groan and rolled over.

            "Guess not!  Um, so, my turn's up.  No, it's OK, Hamtaro; I'll give it to someone else.  Don't worry; I didn't have a dare anyway!"  Dexter said and handed it to Sparkle; she spun it.

            As the hours passed, everyone had a turn.  Dexter got up to get snacks for his friends and started singing, not even knowing he was.

                                                                        **Frank Sinatra: LOVE**

**L-is for the way you look at me!**

**O-is for the only one I see**

**V-is for very, very, extraooordinary…**

No one had known Dexter could sing and they tilted their heads to one side, saying the traditional ham-chat "Heke?"

            When Dexter returned, Panda spoke up.

            "We didn't know you could sing, Dexter!  You've got a nice voice!" said Panda and Dexter flushed.

            "Was I singing again?  I do it so subconsciously now…" his voice trailed off and he looked away in embarrassment from his friends.  The hams shrugged and Stan spun the acorn.  It landed on Bijou and there was a groan from everyone.  Stan winked at the French hamster.

            "Well, Bijou-babe, who is your true ham-ham?" he asked and Bijou blushed.

            "Iz there a shicken in zis?" she asked and Stan shook his head, giving her another wink

            "Vell, alright…I like you, Stan," she murmured.

            It took all of Sandy's strength to pull her brother to a sitting position, for he had jumped up in joy and was shaking his maracas and dancing.  Stan crawled over to his new girlfriend and kissed her.

            "Alright!" he said smoothly and Sandy sighed.  Guess her brother did just like one girl. 

            Stan passed the acorn to Hanna and she spun it, and it landed on Panda.

            "This is really unoriginal, but who do you like?" she asked and Panda swallowed, eyes wide.

            "I-I-I-I-" he seemed to be stuck saying this and Hamtaro bopped him lightly on the head.

            "You OK?" asked Hanna and Panda nodded.  He motioned for Hanna to come to him and she did.  Panda whispered something in her ear. 

            Hanna clapped a hand over her mouth, giggling wildly.  She remained beside Panda, her hand in his and the question was answered.

            Panda spun the acorn and it landed on Sparkle.  She did a funny dare and then spun the acorn.

            It landed on Dexter.

            She thought about her options for a moment or two and then said, "Sing us your favorite song, Dexter."

            The gray hamster flushed and began to sing.  

**L-is for the way you look at me**

**O-is for the only the one I see**

**V-is for very, very, extraooordinary…**

            When he was done, everyone applauded and Sparkle sighed dreamily. (Uh oh…)

            The afternoon, when everyone went home, Sparkle caught up with Dexter.

            "I really liked your song.  You have a beautiful voice!" she exclaimed happily and Dexter smiled.

            "Thanks!"

            "Will you sing it again?"

            Dexter nodded and sang.  The two walked along a rose garden and as Dexter sang, he started twirling Sparkle.  She giggled and flushed and the two danced along under the bright pink and red roses.

**L-is for the way you look at me**

**O-is for the only one I see**

**V-is for very, very, extraordinary…**

            When the song was ended, Dexter dipped Sparkle and brought her back up.  

            She kissed him lightly on the cheek.  Now was a perfect time.

            "Will you do me the honor of being my boy-ham?" she asked softly.  Dexter kissed her and nodded.

            "Yes."

~Epilogue~

            Sparkle sat with Dexter, holding hands.  They stared at their new home.  A small hole in the ground that led to a comfortable residence.  The two kissed and walked down the tunnel.

            Two weeks later, all the ham-hams got back for a reunion.  Stan was still with Bijou, Panda with Hanna, Pashmina with Boss, and Dexter with Sparkle, however, there were a few new couples and changes.

            Penelope had grown into a beautiful hamster and her yellow blanket now served as a sash.  She was clutching Hamtaro's hand.

            Hamtaro had changed also.  He was much more mature, but still with the kiddish side he had.  He and Penelope were engaged.

            Sandy was also different.  She had a boyfriend, too.  She was arm-in-arm with Oxnard, who's voice was clearer and he was a little skinnier.

            The day ended with everyone watching a beautiful sunset.  Just one game of Spin the Acorn had brought so much happiness.  It was hard to believe.

Why?

Why Dexter and Sparkle?  Here's why…

Dexter gives up on Pashmina, seeing she likes Boss.  With his singing voice, Sparkle falls in love with him, admiring his singing talents and his personality.

Dexter takes an interest in Sparkle for the same reason.

Why Boss and Pashmina?  Here's why…

Boss gives up on Bijou, seeing she likes Stan.  Pashmina deserts her three suitors (I guess you could call them that)

Pashmina comforts Boss since he's lost Bijou.  The bond grows.

Stan and Bijou?

THEY ARE SOO CUTE! And it's obvious.  She likes Stan's playful side.  Stan likes Bijou's elegance and personality and looks!

Hamtaro and Penelope?

Hamtaro is like Penelope, somewhat child-like in the heart.  The two hang-out, personalities match!

Sandy and Oxnard?

OPPOSITES ATTRACT! 

Hanna and Panda?

Well, you see, I just like that couple, plus, Hanna likes the strong, silent type.  Panda likes Hanna.  Hanna doesn't like Howdy, Panda is sad at losing Sandy or whomever. 

NOW YOU KNOW A LITTLE BIT BEHIND MY CRAZINESS! AH HEE HEE HEE HEE!


End file.
